1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelf structures and is more particularly concerned with a shelf bracket and a cooperable locking bracket retainer for positive, quick and easy securement of the shelf bracket to a slotted wall structure including a visible slotted wall standard or a hidden slotted wall standard as may be used in merchandising display hardware, and for securing hang rods to such brackets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present structures of providing a tight fit of a shelf bracket to a wall standard are very ineffective and frequently loosen and permit shelf brackets to slip out of the slotted standards. This causes spilling of merchandise, damage and possibly injury to persons standing nearby. These devices include cam locks, thumb screw tighteners and tap-tight fits. Structures for securing hang rods to shelf brackets generally utilize a force fit and loosen upon repeated assembly and disassembly.